1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed is a chilling door for vacuum tumblers and massagers and a corresponding process which utilizes a vacuum mix to assimilate marinades and other solubles into various products, including meat.
2. Description of the Background
Processes for assimilating solubles into food products are known but these processes have been found not to be efficient insofar as they require a time consuming process of injection and ice water addition which upsets the product mixture moisture ratios. Ice water addition has been found to dilute the added solubles and product mixture ratios so that the need for developing an alternative method has been recognized.